


Nothing Beats a Bad Day Like Coming Home

by treya_barton



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: I've always wanted to write a MakoHaru and saw a prompt list on Tumblr that included the lines "You've always felt like home," and "I'm not going anywhere."  I felt like both really fit this pairing and when I couldn't choose between them I decided to write both into the story.





	Nothing Beats a Bad Day Like Coming Home

Makoto stood in the shower at the pool for several long moments, letting the hot water run over his body and soothe his tense muscles.  Unfortunately, it was doing very little for his anxiety and exhaustion after a long day of school and work.  The gentle giant typically had no issues balancing both and did so with his usual patience and overall pleasant attitude, but today had been _rough_.  Makoto heaved a small sigh before finally turning off the showerhead and stepping out so he could towel off and change into his clothes.  Lately Makoto was struggling with one of his classes and all week he had been staying late at school with one of the TAs trying to get a grasp on the concepts that had been eluding him so far.  He got so caught up in studying today that he was almost late for his part time job as a lifeguard at the local pool and had to rush over.  Normally Makoto’s job was stress free, if not a bit boring most days, but today he had a particularly rowdy group of kids, and although he had firmly but politely told them to stop running around the pool, one of the boys still managed to slip and hurt himself, leading to him having to take care of the injury, file an incident report, and then get yelled at over it.

Makoto neatly packed his swim bag before making his way out from the locker room area and into the lobby.  He waved at his coworker manning the office before heading out the door, pulling out his phone to send Haru a text warning him not to visit today.  Haru was probably just wrapping up his afternoon swim practice and his school’s pool was ironically closer to Makoto’s apartment than the pool he worked at; thus, Haru often swung by his apartment for dinner after swim practice before either deciding to stay over, which he did often, or heading back to his own apartment for the evening.  They were honestly considering getting a place to share, but when they had first come to the city they had gotten separate places due to going to different schools and having such different schedules.  It was funny how they had still managed to fall into their same childhood routine even living farther apart.

Haru didn’t respond, but Makoto wasn’t surprised since he knew sometimes practice went a bit long or Haru would be dragged into doing something by his teammates afterward.  As long as Haru saw the message and didn’t bother visiting today with Makoto in such a mood, that’s honestly all that mattered.  Makoto usually had infinite patience for the other, reticent man, but he had a feeling today he may be a bit short with him, and he didn’t want to put Haru through that.  Plus, he often did little things to accommodate Haru, which he was more than happy to do, but in his current mood he definitely needed a break.  Makoto stepped onto the train that would take him to the stop by his apartment, appreciating the fact it wasn’t terribly packed as it often was during rush hour, even if all of the seats were taken, leaving him to have to stand even in his exhausted state.  He was used to it, however, and gamely gripped the hanging hand strap, pondering whether or not he should just go to bed early instead of studying more for that class that had an exam in a few days.  He did seem to be slowly picking up on things during his tutoring session today, but he wasn’t sure if studying on his own without a little guidance would truly produce better results.

Once Makoto finally reached his stop, he stepped off the train and headed up to the street level, before making his way to the convenience store not far from his place that he often frequented.  He didn’t feel like trying to cook anything for dinner that night, and instead got one of the ready made meals and an oolong tea before stepping back out.  Fortunately, because Makoto was so tall and broad, it was easy for him to weave through the crowded streets, and he was soon at his apartment complex.  He made his way up the stairs, juggling to get his keys out while carrying his school bag, swim bag, and the plastic bag with his food, before grasping them victoriously just as he reached his door.  Makoto turned the key and swung the door open, and immediately noticed two things in the process.  One, a familiar pair of shoes were resting neatly by the door, and two he could smell something coming from the kitchen.  Makoto let out a sigh before stepping inside, sliding his own shoes off and going to set down his bags, noticing that Haru was busy cooking his usual fish and rice and wasn’t paying him any attention.  Makoto set his bag of convenience store food on the counter before looking over at the dark haired man, lightly chiding, “Haru-chan, I thought I told you not to come today.”

To his surprise, Haru didn’t comment on the chan which he had honestly used purposefully to show he was a little annoyed, and instead continued to cook.  Makoto heaved another sigh, deciding if Haru was choosing to be stubborn he at least wasn’t going to play along for a change, and instead set his planned dinner in the fridge for later before going to knock out some studying.  He pulled out his textbook and notes and buried himself in them instead of partaking in his usual chatter, leaving the apartment silent except for the quiet sounds of fish sizzling and the miso soup boiling.  Makoto’s only sign that dinner was finished was the sound of Haru turning off the dials on the stove and setting their plated meals at the table.  Makoto closed his book before standing up to join him, slowly easing into his chair due to being stiff after his long day, and quietly saying, “Itadakimasu,” before digging into his meal.  He had to admit, freshly cooked food was much more appetizing than reheating something from the convenience store, even if Haru tended to cook the same thing most of the time.  He found the hot food was slowly giving him some energy back, and he couldn’t help but feel a little bad about his actions toward Haru earlier.  Makoto looked up, and is surprised to catch Haru looking at him with an expression of some concern, before he ducked his head back down and buried his expression under his bangs.  Makoto blinked in surprise, but when Haru continued to focus on eating and didn’t say anything, Makoto let it drop for a change.  Once they were finished eating, Makoto attempted to pick up the dishes, but Haru stubbornly grabbed them first while shaking his head at him.  While he went to go wash them off, Makoto returned to his book and picked it up again, already feeling exhaustion set in at the thought of looking through it some more.  He had to do well on his test though, and he soon sank onto his couch before burying himself in his studies yet again.

He barely noticed when Haru sat down next to him, pulling out his own bag and study materials, and they both read in silence for quite awhile.  In fact, it wasn’t until Makoto realized how stiff he was and stood up to stretch and take a break, that he realized how late it had gotten.  “Haru, you probably want to leave soon if you plan on making the last train,” he said, catching the time on the clock he had in the living room.

To his surprise, Haru stubbornly replied, “I’m not going anywhere,” while staring at him pointedly.  Makoto bit his lip before slowly sinking back onto the couch next to him, not really wanting to complain about his day, although he knew that’s what Haru wanted.  He had probably been patiently waiting all night for Makoto to let him know why he was so tired and had messaged him not to come that afternoon.  And yet, he had come anyway.  Makoto hung his head, and was surprised when Haru leaned in close to him, the pressure of their bodies pressing against each other finally easing some of the anxiety he had been feeling all day.  Makoto finally broke down, letting all of his frustration from his class and from work tumble out, surprised at how much better it felt to unload even if he hated to complain to people.  He felt some guilt pool in his gut at that thought, until Haru caught his attention by taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.  While they had started dating the summer before starting college, Haru was still often shy about physical intimacy, and Makoto often had to carefully lead their intimate moments while afraid he was coming on too strong.  So, when Haru tugged Makoto forward, causing the taller man to lose his balance and fall into his arms, the brunet didn’t know what to expect.

Haru followed up by sliding Makoto down until he was laying with his head in his lap, before gently running his hands through his soft hair.  Makoto felt a shiver run down his spine at the gentle touch, and he couldn’t help but let out a pleased sigh in response.  Haru smiled at him, his small, soft smile that he only ever showed to Makoto, before placing his other hand over his eyes, obviously motioning for him to close them and relax.  Makoto immediately complied and found all of his tension draining away through Haru’s soft touches.  After awhile, Makoto knew he’d have to have Haru stop, or risk passing out completely on his lap.  “Do you think I’m one of your cats back home?” Makoto asked jokingly, opening one eye to peek up at Haru’s face.

The quiet man blushed slightly before tilting his head and asking, “How do you feel?”

Makoto was surprised to see him ask so directly since Haru usually preferred to let his boyfriend infer his thoughts through his actions, but he couldn’t help but feel touched.  Haru really had been concerned about him.  “I feel much better, thanks,” he replied, smiling brightly.

Haru’s blush deepened, causing Makoto’s heart to flutter at how cute he looked.  He then glanced at the time again.  “Are you sure you don’t want to try to make it home tonight?” he asked.  Haru often packed extra clothes just in case he had an impromptu sleepover, but Makoto didn’t know if he had anything he needed to do closer to home before his morning practice.

“You’ve always felt like home,” Haru mumbled, this time causing Makoto to blush instead.  He hid his face against Haru’s shirt, and felt Haru lightly chuckle at how bashful he was over his words.

“Haru,” he muttered into his shirt, and Haru replied by ruffling his hair again.  “Well if you’re not going to leave, we should probably head to bed.  I’m exhausted,” Makoto yawned.  Haru reluctantly moved his hand and allowed Makoto to get up, accepting Makoto’s offered hand to help pull him off the couch without hesitation.  Since Haru hadn’t thought to bring any sleeping clothes, Makoto threw him some sweats that were adorably too big on him, and they both took turns using Makoto’s small bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their face.  While Makoto would have loved for both of them to cram in there together, thinking longingly on how domestic it would feel, it was just much too small.

Once they were finally ready, they both climbed into bed and Makoto switched off the lights.  He hesitated for a moment, but feeling emboldened by Haru’s actions earlier, he turned and carefully placed an arm around Haru, keeping his arm loose in case he wanted to pull away.  To his relief, Haru instead slid closer to him, pressing his body along Makoto’s and using his shoulder as a pillow.  Makoto wrapped his arms more securely around his boyfriend, smiling softly as he rested his cheek against Haru’s hair.  “Thank you for dinner,” he said softly, and Haru replied by placing his hand over Makoto’s to show he heard him.

“Don’t tell me not to come see you next time,” he lightly complained, and Makoto winced while similarly feeling warm over the fact Haru finally voiced his concern.  It really touched him that he had been so worried about him and showed up anyway, and he couldn’t help but feel bad again at feeling so negative earlier.

“I won’t.  I’m sorry, Haru-chan,” Makoto replied.

“Drop the chan,” Haru muttered, and Makoto squeezed him gently in reply.  Soon, Makoto finally fell asleep, worn out after his long week, and Haru allowed himself to enjoy being wrapped up in his boyfriend’s arms and feeling the gentle beat of his heart against his back for a few minutes.  He had been surprised to receive that text when he had gotten out of practice, but had stubbornly decided then and there he wasn’t going to listen and would check in on his boyfriend.  It annoyed him how Makoto always seemed to do all he could to look out for him, but tried to carry his own burdens on his own.  He hoped today Makoto had learned his lesson for good and would know to rely on him in times like these.  Haru finally allowed his eyes to drift close, and moments later he also fell asleep, secure in Makoto’s arms.


End file.
